Fun and Games
by Rockinmuffin
Summary: Bakura just wanted to take a break from studying and to play a little game... Sharon just wants to make it out of this in one piece... BakuraxOc. Don't like, don't read. Dedicated to Lost and Torn.


Fun and Games

Mwahahaha! Here's yet another one of my oh-so-infamous one-shots! MWA! X3 This one is dedicated to Sharon-chan, A.K.A. Lost And Torn, whom requested it, because she's one of mah homies!

This is a BakuraXOC one-shot and will be told in Sharon's point of view, so if you don't like that then get the fuck out of here, you crazy cracka, before I slice your throat and eat your spleen! XD And I'm crazy enough to do it, too; just ask Shar-chan.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sharon, but that's okay cuz I've got my secret pancake stash and Bakura tastes good with maple syrup.

**WARNING**: Cursing galore, OOCness, Rockinmuffin trying to be funny, author's really bad first attempt at the horror genre, mention of toupees, homicidal thoughts, Bakura's bad eating habits, violent use of a chalkboard eraser, over-all bad writing, and a psychotic mind-fucking Bakura.

_-Begin-_

**Sharon's P.O.V.**

It started out as just any other normal day. The birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and the stupid little prick of a paperboy threw my newspaper into the bushes… AGAIN! I swear, with Ra as my witness, I shall have my revenge! He shall RUE the day he decided to mess with me! RUE IT!

Ahem… please excuse me for getting off topic.

Like I was saying, it started out just like any other normal day. I woke up, reluctantly put on my dreaded Domino high school girl's uniform (which we all know _had_ to be designed by some forty-year-old virgin that lives in his mom's basement), and walked to the hell-hole also known as my school.

As soon as I arrived, I immediately entered my Math classroom since I didn't want to risk being tardy. After all, I didn't need to give my idiot teacher another reason to snap at me. He's always had it out for me… Just like the paperboy.

Of course, the teacher just _had_ to get on my nerves and insult my intelligence just because I couldn't tell him the square root of 8,941 (which, by the way, is 94.5568612) off the top of my head. Now, I'm a very mature person and I handled this situation just like any other mature person would.

I chucked the chalkboard eraser at his head.

Well, there goes my normal day.

My teacher immediately screamed in outrage and sent me to the principal's office, but it was worth it. I'd been taking too much shit from him and it was about time I stood up to him.

When I arrived at the principal's office, the old man lectured me about respecting my elders and behaving in school and blah blah blah. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to him. I was too busy… uh… doing… stuff? Aww, who the hell am I kidding! I was staring at his toupee. It looked as if he had run over a possum, got out of his car, put the road kill on his head, then drove to the school as if nothing happened.

Toupees EVIL!

Apparently the principal had been thinking over a way to punish me because Ryou had suddenly popped his cute little head in the room and suggested that I tutor Bakura in math since I was actually doing quite well in the class, despite the teacher's utter loathing for me. My eyes had widened in terror, dreading the thought, but the principal said it was a splendid idea. So now I'm being forced to tutor Bakura, evil incarnate in its finest… For an entire month…

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Which is why I now find myself standing outside Ryou and Bakura's apartment door, _soaked to the fucking bone_, because I had to walk ten blocks in the fucking, pouring rain, in the dark, just to get here!

I shivered from the cold (or possibly from fear) as I knocked lightly on the apartment door, quickly bringing my arm back to wrap around my other arm and provide my shuddering body with warmth. The door started to creak open and, expecting to see Ryou, I was met face to face with the unpleasant sight of none other than the devil himself; Bakura.

"Well, you look like Hell" came the blunt statement from Bakura, a bored look crossing over his features as he stared down at me.

"It's nice to know you care, Kura" I mumbled in annoyance as I pushed my way past him and entered the fairly large apartment. I set my backpack on the floor and tossed my body on the large, toffee-colored sofa, and wasted no time in kicking off my shoes and resting my feet on the coffee table, getting into a relaxing position.

"Please, come in and make yourself at home" he stated sarcastically as he shut the door, sending a heated glare in my direction. I merely ignored him, at least, until he sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, where's Ryou?" I looked up at Bakura, anticipating his answer.

"He went out" came the simple, grumbled response.

Great, just great. Here I was, stuck in an apartment with Bakura, and Ryou was nowhere to be found. Bakura will probably gut and rape me before the night is over.

Oh boy, this will be fun. Note the sarcasm.

Realizing that I was only prolonging the inevitable, I turned to Bakura. "I suppose we should get started now." I sighed, pulling my mathematics book from out of my backpack. "I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can go home. Believe it or not, I _do_ have more important things to do than _baby-sit_ you all night."

Bakura grunted and crossed his arms in response as I opened up my math book and gathered all my notes.

**(Five minutes later)**

"_Bakura_! I can't believe you _ate _my notes!" I screamed at the white-haired fiend as he finished chewing up my trigonometry notes and swallowed it. "You're such an ass!"

He smirked at me. "Awww, you know you love me, Sharon."

I glared up at Bakura and gave him the finger. "Fuck. You." He merely chuckled darkly in amusement. "Well, I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna get something to drink." I stood up to make my way towards the kitchen, but Bakura grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down onto the couch before I could even take a single step.

"Now, now, Sharon, you're my _guest_. Just sit down and allow _me_ to get you a drink."

"No thanks" I grumbled, pulling my wrist out of Bakura's grasp and standing back up. "You'd probably put something in my drink, like poison, or roofies."

Bakura pouted, but the mischievous glint in his eyes showed he wasn't the least bit upset or offended. "Now Sharon, you know I would never _poison_ you. Drugging you, though, is an entirely different story…"

I glared at him, grumbling something along the lines of _'Stupid, fucking serial rapist'_ as I walked towards the kitchen, glancing behind me just in time to see Bakura giving me kissy faces. He's such a fucking asshole. …That sounded wrong.

I sighed in annoyance as I turned back towards the kitchen, deciding it would be in my best interest to forget about Bakura for the moment, lest I lose what little sanity I had left that Bakura hadn't already stolen from me. I opened up the chrome refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Eyeing the bottle to make sure Bakura hadn't contaminated it with Ra-knows-what, I nodded my head in content as I found it to be satisfactory and closed the fridge door with my hips. I took a large gulp, allowing the refreshing coolness of the water to sooth my parched throat.

Just as I was about to take another gulp of my water, the lights flickered on and off for moment or two until, suddenly, I was shrouded in darkness. Great, just fucking great. It looks like Ryou forgot to pay his electric bill again. As if my day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, Bakura, where do you keep the flashlight?" I shouted as I began to open random cabinets and drawers in search for the flashlight.

No response.

"Fine, be an asshole!" I growled as I continued my search, now desperate to find any source of illumination. Don't get me wrong; I'm not afraid of the dark, but… There's just something unnerving about being in an unfamiliar space when it's pitch black.

After about five minutes of searching, I finally found the ever-elusive flashlight and struck a victory pose as I picked it up and turned it on. Feeling much more secure now that I had found some light, I walked smugly back to the living room.

"Ha! I found it, no thanks to you, you stupid prick!" I expected to get some sort of smart ass comment from Bakura, but I got none. That's when I realized that Bakura wasn't on his spot on the couch where I left him; he wasn't even in that room. Now where did that stupid son-of-a-bitch go? "Bakura? Kura, where'd you go?"

My only answer was a loud, maniacal laughter that filled the air, sending chills up and down my spinal cord as it seemed to echo throughout the entire apartment. I frantically turned my head every possible direction in hopes of distinguishing where the voice was coming from, but it was of no use. It sounded as if it was coming from everywhere at once.

I did my best to gather up my courage, ignoring the goose bumps forming on my skin and the rhythm of my heartbeat speeding up. "B-Bakura, stop it right n-now! This i-isn't funny!" I stuttered, my voice coming out far less intimidating then I intended for it to be.

The laughter grew louder, as if I had said something funny. But this was no laughing matter. As much as I hated to admit it, I was scared. Bakura has always been an intimidating person, and no matter how chummy he might be at times, there's always been something about him that frightened me. Actually, Bakura frightened most people and now I can fully understand why.

The laughter stopped as suddenly as it had started. The eerie silence started to make my imagination run wild and I had almost hoped for the laughter to start again. Anything would be better then this unbearable silence. I shined the light of the flashlight everywhere, illuminating every centimeter to assure myself that nothing was hiding in the dark, waiting for its chance to attack me.

At least, I certainly hoped not…

"Sharon," Bakura's voice boomed through the apartment as it purred my name, "Let's play a game, shall we?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"A game?" I raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity, despite the fear I felt starting to squeeze my heart in its vice-like grip.

"Yes, a game" he purred. I could feel his hot breath against my ear but when I turned around no one was there. "It's sort of like a mix between Hide-and-Seek and Tag, but if you get caught, well… I'll let you figure that part out for yourself."

Once again, I found myself gathering up all of my courage. "Bakura, cut it out! I don't know what the hell it is you want, but you better stop fucking around right now!"

"Let the games begin" he declared, followed by a dark chuckle, ignoring my hysterical demands.

Once again, everything became deathly silent. The only thing that could be heard within the darkness was my slow, shallow breathing. I shined the flashlight in the direction of the door, allowing it to guide me as I ran to the door in hopes of escape. As soon as I reached it, my nimble hands immediately jiggled the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge. It was as if someone had managed to lock the door from the outside. My fists pounded frantically against my only exit, hoping that it would somehow encourage it to open, but it was of no use.

Here I was, locked inside a dark apartment with a homicidal maniac. There's absolutely no way that things could get any worse.

I stared down at the flashlight as it started to flicker, the light it provided growing dimmer and dimmer every time it blinked, until the light eventually became nonexistent. I shook it, hoping that that would be enough to jumpstart it, but of course it wasn't.

Looks like I had spoken too soon.

In my anger, I tossed the now useless flashlight aside. I leaned my back against the doorframe so that I could try to relax enough to collect my thoughts. If I wanted to make it out of here in one piece then I had to be able to use my head. After all, in horror movies, it's always the frantically screaming girl that dies first, usually from running without thinking and tripping over her own feet.

As long as I was capable of outwitting Bakura then I had a chance to survive. It's not like it would be too hard; after all, he's the one that's failing his classes, not me.

_**Creeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaak!**_

My head immediately snapped towards the direction of the sound, my eyes frantically trying to adjust to the darkness to see what was there. Of course, I didn't need my sight to know that whatever it was, it meant trouble for me.

Soon, I heard soft footsteps. They were coming towards me at a fairly slow pace, but that only succeeded in heightening my fear to a new, terrifying level. As the footsteps approached at a dreadfully slow pace, I became aware that Bakura was toying with me, teasing me. I always figured that Bakura was the sadistic type and I'm sure he took pleasure in prolonging my misery. As the footsteps grew closer, I realized that there was only one thing I could do in a situation like this…

I quickly sprinted away from the door, trying to guide myself through the darkened apartment to find someplace to hide. True, this was only a temporary solution but it wasn't as if I had that many options to choose from. Besides, Bakura stated earlier that this was just a game; like hide-and-seek. And believe it or not, I'm good at games.

I'd smirk if I wasn't so frightened.

I soon found myself in a bedroom; by the looks of it, it must've been Ryou's; it was way too normal-looking to be Bakura's. I wasted no time in shutting the door behind me and locking it, not satisfied until I heard the click of the lock as it was set in place. I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't even realized I was holding in.

I sat down on the bed, holding my hand over my heart, which was currently pounding against my chest, as I tried to sooth its beating rhythm down to its average speed. If Bakura keeps this up much longer then I'll die from a heart attack.

Speaking of Bakura, I wonder what he's up to. I know he wouldn't just give up in the middle of the game; that's not his style. Besides, I've seen Bakura break into people's lockers before, so I doubt that a single door would be capable of thwarting him so easily. It's much too quiet right now so he must be plotting something.

I looked down at my hands that were neatly folded in my lap. Though it was difficult to see in the dark, I could tell that they were shaking nervously. I closed my eyes, once again trying to collect my thoughts and calm my trembling body down. This was no time to panic.

Oh, who the fuck do I think I'm kidding! This is the _perfect_ time to panic! I'm trapped in a room and there's a homicidal freak on the other side of the door, no doubt plotting my demise this very moment. I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning! I never wanted to come here and tutor Bakura in the first place, let alone play a game of fucking Cat and Mouse with him!

That's it! There's absolutely no way I'm just going to sit here and take this! If Bakura think he can mess with me and get away with it then he has another thing coming! True, I might be scared as hell and my heart might be beating against my chest like a jackhammer, but there's no way I'm going to let it end like this! If I'm going to go down then I'm going to go down fighting!

I jumped up from the bed, a look of determination now gracing my features. I marched straight to the door, wrapping my fingers around the doorknob, ready to unlock it and face Bakura head on. And that's when I realized…

"The doors already unlocked…" I gasped, my eyes widening to the size of saucers. I took a step back from the door, staring at it in both fear and awe from this startling revelation.

I know for a fact that I locked the door. In fact, I distinctly remember hearing the click of the lock, so how is this possible? Unless, of course, I merely imagined the sound. Maybe I never really locked it at all. Hell, maybe I'm not really in Ryou's room, or his house for that matter. Perhaps I'm just imagining all of this, or I'm dreaming. Or perhaps I've simply gone insane. Yes, that's it. I've finally snapped and lost what little sanity I had left. That's the most logical explanation I can think of.

_**Sanity's overrated anyway.**_

I jumped in fright at the sudden voice that resonated through my mind. It was Bakura's, of that I was sure; I knew that sadistic bastard's voice from anywhere. But how did he possibly get inside my mind? Why is he doing this to me? What does he want? But most importantly, what does he want with _me_?

A cold hand rested on my shoulder, startling me from my thoughts. My mouth opened up in a silent scream, but not a sound came out. I was violently turned around to meet Bakura's gaze. His lips twitched and curved into a dark smirk, his hair flowed out behind him wildly, and his eyes… his eyes were by far the most frightening thing about him. Eyes that should have been a dark, chocolate brown were now a deep crimson, glowing unnaturally with malicious intent and a lust for blood. A lust for _my_ blood.

He raised his lips like a dog's hackles, revealing a set of very sharp teeth; teeth that were much too sharp for a human. Both his hands now held me in a harsh, unyielding grip, his fingernails digging into my wrists and drawing small trickles of blood down my arms. I couldn't help but gulp as I saw him stare down at the crimson droplets that cascaded down my limbs, seeing as he unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

A nervous sweat started to form on my forehead as his gaze drifted back up to my face, his eyes holding mine captive with his unblinking stare. It felt as if his eyes were drinking up my fear, reveling in my feelings of helplessness and terror. One of his hands crawled up from its spot on my arm until it came to rest under my chin, holding it in a firm grip as he forced me to look at him. He sneered, then pulled my face closer to his, our lips almost touching. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Well, Sharon," Bakura purred as he drew me impossibly closer to him, "It looks like I win."

**_And that means that you lose. I think it's time that the winner collects his prize from the loser._**

I frantically pushed against Bakura's chest, trying my hardest to gain some distance between us, but my attempts failed; he was too strong. A loud snarl sounded from the back of Bakura's throat, warning me to stop or face the consequences. I ceased my actions, not wanting to enrage the white-haired demon that held me captive; it wasn't as if it was working anyway.

He purred in approval, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck and giving it soft nips and licks. It took all my will power to suppress the moan that wanted so desperately to escape past my lips, but there was no way I would give him the satisfaction. Before I knew it, I found myself pressed up against the wall as Bakura mercilessly attacked my neck and collarbone with his lips, teeth, and tongue. Slowly, his tongue lead a wet, warm trail up my neck, over my chin, stopping at my cheek. I shivered as I felt him smirk against my skin.

He pulled away from my neck, staring at me with those bloodcurdling crimson orbs that were now glazed over with what I could only identify as lust, sending fearful shivers down my spine. Bakura pressed his forehead against mine, bringing his lips so close to mine that they were just barely touching. I couldn't help but whimper as he watched me with his unsettling gaze.

"Sharon, it's time" he spoke smoothly, his expression becoming more serious than I had seen it all night.

"Time? Time for what?" I whimpered out. I honestly didn't have any idea what he was speaking about. What did he want with me?

"It's time to wake up."

Wake up? What is he talking about? I'm not dreaming, am I? At least, I don't think I'm dreaming. This feels all too real to be a dream.

"Sharon, wake up. You have to wake up."

_**Wake up, Sharon. It's time to wake up.**_

I shut my eyes tight, hoping that somehow it would make the wretched voice in my head go away, but alas, it did no such thing. If anything, the voice just kept getting louder and louder, causing my head to throb in pain. It nearly felt as if my head would split in two.

_**Sharon, open your eyes.**_

Eventually, I found myself give in to the voice's command. My eyes started to flutter open and I found Ryou's worried face in front of me. His eyes flashed with relief as he saw me staring back at him.

I slowly took in my surroundings and I realized I was no longer in Ryou's lightless bedroom, but I was back in the light-filled living room, lying on the couch. I turned to my left and saw Bakura, though he wasn't paying much attention to me. He was too busy watching Jerry Springer on the flashing idiot box. I turned back to Ryou in confusion. "What just happened?"

"Oh Sharon, I'm so glad you're okay" Ryou said as he gave me a heart-warming smile. "I came home and found you passed out on the couch. Bakura told me you've been unconscious for hours."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you talking about?"

"You hit your head in the kitchen when the power went out, moron" Bakura interjected, not even bothering to take his gaze away from the television. "Some tutor you are; I didn't even learn anything." He finally turned to me and gave me a cocky grin.

"Oh, just shut up!" I threw a pillow at Bakura's face, successfully silencing him for a moment or so. "Besides, I've got the rest of the month to whip you into shape" I declared with a saucy wink.

Ryou sighed and shook his head at our actions, but I could tell he was smiling. "Well, as much as I enjoy your company, it's getting late. You should probably go home."

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up from my spot on the couch. I scooped up my backpack and headed towards the door, Bakura following after me. "Well, see you at school" I waved nonchalantly as I started to leave the apartment and head home.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Sharon" Bakura purred in that creepy tone I recognized from my dream, causing me to tense up and shiver. He gave me one last smirk as he closed the door.

That was just too bizarre. My mind must be playing tricks on me again. After all, it was just a dream.

A cold breeze caused me to shiver and unconsciously wrap my arms around my body. I directed my gaze downward and saw something peculiar; on my wrist was a trace amount of dried blood. I lifted my wrist up, inspecting it, and I noticed that there were small scratches on my skin. The strange thing was that I couldn't remember how I got them.

Wait… In my dream, didn't Bakura…?

My eyes widened to the size of softballs as I stared at my wound, then to the spot where Bakura had just been standing only seconds before. My breathing grew heavy and shallow and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

Something told me this was going to be a loooooooooooong month…

_-End-_

Well, that's it! I hope you liked it Shar-chan! Sorry if I made you OOC and sorry about the overall awkwardness of the comedy/romance/horror combination. It came out so crappy! xD I tried to start it out funny, but the comedy kind of left once Bakura went into creepy mode. Horror and comedy don't mix too well. Besides, I'm so bad at horror it isn't even funny. T.T

And Lisa-chan, if you're reading this, I just wanna let you know I'm still working on your one-shot. Sorry it's taking so long, but it's kind of hard for me; it is my first time with a yaoi pairing after all. I swear, I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. I promise it will be the next thing I update and I won't work on anything else until I get it done!

Well, you guys know the drill. Comment if ya wanna, but just don't give me bull about the story being OC centric. I made it very clear in the beginning that it was in an OC's point of view. But if you want to flame me for overall bad writing, then be my guest. Your flames entertain me and they inspire me to write MORE sucky crap, just to piss you off! xD


End file.
